


Scent

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I didn't write it like that but, I don't know it this enters on the scent kink, M/M, Romance, Scents & Smells, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding true love is possible.</p><p>It's all thanks to something that science still can't explain how it happens. People can smell their true love and be happy together with them.</p><p>But Haru, at his twenty years old, doesn't care about finding true love, he's happy with his current way of life, with his best friend Makoto who also haven't find his destined love.</p><p>That is until Makoto says he wants to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

In this world, romanticism was a must.

It was impossible to not be a romantic person, because everyone knew that out there in the world someone had born just for them, for them to be eternally together in love. Thankfully, there was a way of finding that destined love and it was through smell. Whenever your true love was around, your nose would perceive a different smell, a smell that couldn’t be covered with any perfume or cologne.

Scientists didn’t quite understand how this smell worked exactly. Humans’ bodies didn’t even have an odor gland per sé, so it was impossible to believe that it was the body itself what produced the scent, so some theories say it’s a psychological thing. The most prevalent theory says that whenever you see your true love, your brain – somehow – recognize it as such and oblige your nose to perceive the smell, even if it weren’t actually there.

But it was also because of this that the finding method wasn’t always perfect. If you were in the middle of the street on a crowd and started to smell this, you wouldn’t even recognize from who is “coming from”, the only clue you could have was this apparently “need” to meet that person. And even worse, every single person that has found their true love has said that they smelled different things. A person could have smelled something sweet, but their true love could have perceived something sour. So there wasn’t a specific way the scent smelled, making it sometimes hard to recognize as such – mistaking it with just a passing no important smell -.

But that wasn’t enough to make humanity lose its hopes. In fact, the scent true love was a really popular theme on literature, movies, TV shows; and around Valentine’s Day stores would sell these little bottles with perfume that, supposedly, made your scent stronger – even though science had proven that it wasn’t possible, people loved to buy those things -.

All of this didn’t matter to Haru, though.

He’s 21years old and he still hasn’t smelled anything special or in particular, unlike some of his friends who discovered their true love in high school – Nagisa and Rei has been on a happy steady relationship since then -. But he wasn’t that worried anyway, he didn’t have any rush to find his true love and he had solidarity comfort from his best friend Makoto, who also hasn’t discovered his destined love.

“Wow, I’m gonna be 21 years old next week, can you believe that, Haru?”

They were on their flat, with Makoto sitting on his bed and Haru on his own. They had moved together to the city in a small apartment when they entered college.

“What are you going to do?” Haru asked without moving his eyes from the book he was reading.

“I don’t know” he chuckled “Maybe a party on a club or something” this time the blue eyes looked at him.

“But you don’t like those”

“Uhm, yeah, I don’t, but…” he looked another way, scratching his head “I thought… maybe I should go out more often to… you know, try to find…”

Oh.

Something on Haru’s gut twitched.

“Find what?” he asked with a serious tune of voice and Makoto laughed softly.

“Man, you really are gonna make me say it?” he closed his eyes, still smiling “True love, of course”

That something – maybe it was a little monster? – On Haru’s gut continued to twitch and convulse on itself, even if the owner of said gut didn’t understand why was this happening.

“I see, good luck” he simply said, ignoring this sudden wanting of throwing up.

“Of course you’re invited, Haru, maybe you find it too!”

“I don’t care”

“C’mon, Haru” his face reflected concern “Aren’t you worried about not finding true love?”

“Not really, I’m fine like this” he closed the book and stood up, getting out of the room to lock himself in the bathroom.

What the fuck was that?

It was the first time he had felt something like that. It must be because Makoto started to talk about love so suddenly. He has had enough of loving talking, it seemed like everyone else was obsessed with that. Even at college, the Student Council would organize parties every now and then so people could have the opportunity to meet a new crowd, in hopes of helping them find true love.

Makoto and Haru would never go, nonetheless. They preferred to stay at home and play games or talk, all that lovey-dovey talking and acting appeared to be so far away from them. And Haru was happy like that, with their lives with no romance or whatever.

He turned on the sink's faucet and washed his face with cold water.

But still, if his best friend actually wanted to find his true love, Haru should respect that, even if the little monster inside of his gut continued to twitch and bite at the thought. He walked back to the room he shares with Makoto, who was sitting on the bed but got up when Haru walked in.

"Sorry, Haru" he looked guilty "I didn't mean to make you upset about this, I mean, it's ok if you don't--"

"It's ok, Makoto" the blue-eyed interrupted "You have your plans and I have mine" he gulped "It's ok" his little monster bit harder when the man in front of him smiled.

"Yes, Haru, each their own, right?"

"Right"

_._

Days passed and Haru's monster gut didn't calm itself, it even worsened whenever Makoto talked about his birthday party at the club. Maybe Haru wasn't made for love, maybe he was an extraordinary case of not giving a fuck about anything - he was really good at that, after all - maybe that's why every time that Makoto said something about loving someone he felt like throwing up.

"I decided which club, Haru" the brunette had a booklet in his hand, which was titled as “Night Life City”. They were on their really small dining room "It's called Loving Scent"

"What a corny name" he was eating some cereal, without looking at his friend who laughed.

"Yeah, I know! But it's really popular nowadays, so a lot of people go there" he looked excited.

"Are you going to celebrate your birthday or are you going hunting?" he tried to make his voice as normal as possible, but he recognized the faint bitterness on it.

"You may be right, I sound kind of desperate" he chuckled, it seems Makoto didn't perceive the bitter tone "But I'm thinking in the future, Haru, I want something like Nagisa and Rei-kun have, wouldn't it be amazing? They look so happy together"

Well, that part was very true. Nagisa and Rei looked so happy and perfect with each other, they went everywhere together, did everything together and it seemed they never fight because they are way too busy fucking each other to care about differences. True love indeed.

"But what if you make a mistake?" Haru asked without knowing, out of anger, but it was too late to back up now "What if you think someone it's your true love but isn't? That happens a lot"

That also was true. Mistakes like these were actually pretty common, people thinking they had found true love, getting married and then divorced when their marriage went straight to shit, and rumors say that that feels devastating, to the point of getting clinically depressed. And he sure wouldn't like to see his friend like that.

"Well..." the green-eyed whispered "I know that's a risk, but it's worth it, right?" he shrugged.

"... Whatever" Haru simply replied.

_._

Makoto's day finally arrived and he was excited about it, he even had invited Rei and Nagisa. Haru, on the other hand, had a severe stomach ache and it didn't matter what medicine he took, the pain wouldn't go away. But it was better like this, because he now had the perfect excuse to not go to tonight's club party and don't feel guilty about it - it was his best friend's birthday party, after all -.

He was on his bed, covers over him, when he heard a loud, happy and merry voice at the other side of the room's door.

"Eh?! Haru-chan won't go?!" he recognized that voice, it was Nagisa.

"No, Nagisa, he's been feeling bad all week" Makoto's voice sounded apologetic.

"Maybe I should check him" Rei was a medicine student.

"Oh! I would really appreciate that!"

Great. Now that he wanted to be alone. After a few moments, a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Haruka-senpai, I'm coming in" and the door opened, revealing the red pair of glasses "Hello, Haruka-senpai" he walked towards him after closing the door.

"Stop with the senpai, we aren't in the same school"

"Never, Haruka-senpai! I still respect you as one and will forever" his hands were placed on his waist, proudly "now, Makoto-senpai said you were feeling bad? Does it hurt somewhere?"

Haru sighed, he should cooperate to end it.

"My stomach hurts, it's been a week"

"I'm going to uncover you, Haruka-senpai, and check you" and so he did, pressing his stomach lightly "Does it hurt when I do this?" Haru shook his head "and this?" he hit the part with his palm and the sick again shook his head "Mmmh, that's weird. Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No, just there"

"All the time?"

"All the time" he lied, he wouldn't confess it was every time Makoto talked about love, it sounded ridiculous - he would admit that much -.

"Maybe you are under a lot of stress?"

"I guess" that excuse was good enough.

"I recommend this medicine" he wrote the name on a piece of paper "it's soft, so it doesn't need a doctor prescription"

"Haru-chan!” the door was slammed when the blond man entered suddenly to the room “You’re sick?! That’s so bad!” Nagisa grabbed Rei by the arm and Haru noticed how the medicine student had a little sniff from the blond hair of his boyfriend.

He has heard that true lovers often do that, smell each other, because their scents are somewhat like drugs or something. Like they literally can’t have enough of their partner’s scent in their noses. Haru sometimes think that’s kind of weird. And creepy.

“I’m ok, it’s just temporal, stress” he used that excuse again.

“Mmmmh I see, college indeed is stressful. Oh, Rei-chan, Mako-chan wanted to ask you some things, you should go” he mentioned to his boyfriend, who nodded and then went away, closing the door after him “It’s so sad, Haru-chan, Mako-chan was really excited about all of us going to his party”

“I know” maybe Haru should ask him “Nagisa, how did you know Rei was your true love?”

“Eh?” the blond cupped his own face with both hands in a dramatic way “Mmmmh, Haru-chan! I thought everyone knew that! It’s when you smell something and--”

“I know that, what I want to know is how YOU recognized Rei as your true love”

“Well, it’s not like I knew from the beginning” he looked at the roof, remembering the old days “When I first saw him, we were on the train, full of people, when I got this kind of citrus smell, but it was so different, Haru-chan!” he returned his eyes towards Haru “Like, it felt different in my nose, in my whole body” he did emphasis with his hands “It was confusing at first, of course, but then when I saw Rei-chan, I just knew I had to get to know him, I mean, I didn’t think “Wow! My true love!” but more like I had this… needy need of wanting to know him” he crossed his arms now, nodding with eyes closed “And then I insisted and insisted on talking to him until he joined the swim club” a giggle escaped from his lips “By the time you guys graduated, I completely knew that Rei-chan was my true love, and Rei-chan knew the same about me”

“Has Rei told you what you smell like?”

“I’ve asked him, he says it’s kind of sweet” he winked while sticking his tongue and doing a peace sign.

“I see” Haru replied after some moment of silence.

“Why do you ask, Haru-chan?” he grinned “Did you smell someone?” the way he said it made it sound dirty and animalistic.

“No, but Makoto is obsessed with that right now. That’s why he decided to celebrate on a club” he covered himself again with the quilt, talking about it also made his inner gut monster bite him.

“I see, I did wonder why Mako-chan would like to go there”

“He says he wants the same as you and Rei” Haru looked another way, suppressing the pain in his gut.

“I don’t blame him!” he laughed loudly “Finding your true love indeed is amazing, Haru” they were interrupted when the door opened one more time, revealing Makoto now.

“Nagisa, we need to go” he was smiling and then looked at Haru “Haru, if you need anything, you can call me to my cellphone, I’ll have it right next to me, ok?” the dark-haired just nodded in silence “Alright, see you, Haru”

“Bye bye, Haru-chan!” Nagisa waved his hand.

_._

Hours later Haru was still in bed, and his stomach ache didn’t disappear; on the contrary, it got worse to the point the young man was curled.

“What the hell is happening?” he asked himself on a whisper and looked at the alarm clock by his nightstand. It marked 11pm, it was still early for Makoto to come back home.

He wondered how was everything going for the brunette, was he having fun? Maybe he’s drinking with Rei and Nagisa right now? The thought of alcohol made his stomach revolt. He turned his body facing the wall now and closed his eyes.

Maybe he had found his true love?

His monster gut twitched and bit painfully all of the sudden and he had to grab his torso. His mind started to imagine Makoto with someone else, would they be a woman? Would they be a man? It didn’t matter because his stomach hurt either way. Makoto laughing with someone else, Makoto casually touching someone else, Makoto sniffing someone else. All those scenes made his stomach sick.

So sick he actually puked.

Haru was fast enough to sit up, but not fast enough to barf over the floor, so now his bed was a mess. Good thing he hadn’t ate anything, so the vomit was just acid from his stomach. He got up and walked to the kitchen, feeling dizzy and weak because of the incident, to wash his mouth with water. Should he call Makoto? No, Haru was sure everything would pass with time - even Makoto’s current obsession with true love - and be back to normal. The normal life he had been living along with Makoto, the normal life he had been living peacefully.

When he came back to the bedroom, he cleaned and washed his bed and sheets, but now the bed was wet and would get a while to dry, so he decided to lay down on Makoto’s bed, he was sure he wouldn’t mind. In fact, Makoto wouldn’t even have to know about it.

The blue-eyed rested his head on the foreign pillow and a sensation of calmness invaded his body almost instantly. It felt so nostalgic and familiar, it remembered him of home, back to Iwatobi town. He started to remember when he was a child, when he played with Makoto at the local park, going down the slide and riding the swingers and Makoto’s childish laughs. He remembered the spring, the smell of wet grass and sunshine - was that even a scent? -, running along Makoto on the vast and green plains on the countryside, when they played to catch bugs and his friend was afraid of hurting them. The sun kissed their skin warmly.

Haru rubbed his face against the pillow and sniffed, yes, it definitely smelled like spring. It felt nice, his stomach even stopped hurting, he was so relaxed right now he almost had forgotten about his early puking. He hugged the other pillow on the bed, which had the same spring scent. It was like he was in the middle of the green plain again with Makoto, when nothing else mattered, nothing about college, nothing about the future, nothing about finding true love, just the two of them together, that’s all that mattered at that moment.

A musical tune brought him back from his blissfulness, his cell phone was ringing. He got up again and grabbed it from the nightstand. Makoto’s name was visible on the screen, so he picked it up.

“Yes?” loud music could be heard at the other end of the line.

“Haru! How are you?!” it was indeed Makoto, who was yelling so high that the blue-eyed had to move away the phone from his ear.

“I’m fine”

“What?!” Haru sighed.

“I’m fine!” he had to yell too so his friend could hear him “I puked and feel better!”

“You what?!”

“I--”

“You puked?! Do you need something?! I’ll go back now!”

“No, Makoto, don’t! I feel better!” silence was all he heard for a while.

“Are you sure?!”

“Yes, you stay there and have fun!” and then he hanged up. The monster inside his gut started to wake up again so he laid down on Makoto’s bed to suppress it, succeeding.

The spring scent invaded his body and brought peace and calm to his mind. He removed the quilt and covered with it, making the scent around him even stronger, he felt like drowning but it wasn’t bothersome, it was relaxing and he could feel his mind drift away to old memories of him and Makoto on Iwatobi Town. Sunny days with laughs and giggles all around.

He didn’t realize when he fell asleep.

_._

He felt heavy.

So heavy and hot.

Haru woke up but didn’t open his eyes. The spring scent was still around him - even stronger - he must have fallen asleep on Makoto’s bed. He should go back to his own bed but, as said, he was feeling so heavy and lazy he didn’t want to move.

But he felt something else, something around him. Physically around him. So he opened his eyes and wait for them to adjust to the darkness of the room - he doesn’t remember turning the lights off - and that’s when he realized he wasn’t alone anymore.

Makoto was with him.

Makoto was, in fact, hugging him close, so close Haru’s face was against his chest. When did this happen? He concluded that he fell asleep and the brunette decided to not wake him up, but then why didn’t he just went to sleep to his bed? He moved a little until he was able to turn his head to his bed, it was occupied by what it seemed to be Nagisa and Rei snuggly sleeping. What time is it?

The clock says it’s 3am.

How long have they’ve been like this?

Haru was able to smell a light odor of alcohol coming from Makoto, along with cigar smoke and sweat. Disgusting, they didn’t took a shower before falling on bed. He tried to separate himself from the other’s body, but Makoto’s arms just hugged him harder while mumbling something. Now his face was directly next to the brunette’s neck.

The dark-haired sighed and gave up, his friend was way stronger than him even in his sleep. He should just go back to sleep and wait for the better next morning, so he closed his eyes. Thankfully the spring scent was back, relaxing him once again, sniffing and smelling the calm scent that came from Makoto’s bed.

He fell asleep again.

_._

“Shhhh, Rei-chan, don’t make so much noise”

“Nagisa, you shouldn’t--!”

“SHHHHHHHHHH”

Loud whispers could be heard at the back of his head, waking him up, but again he didn’t open his eyes and just listened with attention.

“Just one photo, Rei-chan, that’s all” that was Nagisa’s voice, they were still there.

“You shouldn’t take pictures of people without them knowing, Nagisa, that’s creepy” and that’s Rei… wait, a picture?

Haru opened his eyes and looked around the room - he still was on Makoto’s arms, but now with his back against the other’s chest -. Daylight was invading the room, so it must be kind of late, and there were the blond and the four-eyes, discussing about something.

“They look so cute together, Rei-chan! I have to take the picture” the smaller man had his phone at hand “I’ll just show it to them later”

“But if they know about it, they would get mad! At least Haruka-senpai”

“Don’t worry! Everyth--” he cut off in the middle of the sentence when he realized Haru was observing them “Haru-chan! You’re awake!” he looked nervous.

“Ah, Haruka-senpai!” Rei, contrary to his true love, looked happy “How are you feeling? Better? Makoto-senpai told us yesterday you had puked”

“A little” it felt kind of weird and awkward to talk when the brunette had his arms around Haru’s waist and his face against the nape of Haru’s neck, but the others didn’t seem to care.

“Actually, puking is a way the body uses to clear and clean itself from inside out, to regain balance on health” the medicine student explained with his characteristic glasses movement.

“Wow, Rei-chan, so smart!” Nagisa looked honestly impressed.

“At what time did you arrive?” Haru asked before letting these two true lovers get lost in themselves again.

“Mmmh, maybe around 1 am” Nagisa recalled watching the ceiling “Makoto didn’t feel ok leaving you behind when he discovered you puked, so we came back really early” he shrugged.

“What time is it?”

“It’s 12 pm, Haruka-senpai”

“So late! We should go, Rei-chan!” he grabbed a sports bag from the floor.

“You were the one losing time taking a picture” Rei mumbled.

“Ok, Haru-chan, we wanted to wait for Makoto to wake up, but he is sleeping dead, say my greetings to him when he wakes up, ok?” Haru just nodded “Bye bye!”

“Good bye, Haruka-senpai” Rei said and followed his boyfriend out of the place.

Now that he was alone maybe he could get out of this hugging situation. The blue-eyed turned his body to face Makoto, just to discover he was actually closer than what he had thought - their noses were even touching - why was Makoto so close?. Suddenly the already known spring scent invaded this nose, so strong and yet so pleasant, and then he realized. The scent was coming from Makoto himself.

Well, that made sense, Haru guessed, since this was his bed it was obvious he would smell just like it. But what attracted his attention was the fact that the springy smell was stronger than the cigar and sweat odor. He caught himself sniffing involuntarily and blushed about it. What was wrong with him? He remembered yesterday’s scene when Rei took a whiff of Nagisa’s hair.

His thoughts were interrupted when the arms around him hugged him closer again, his nose now pointing directly to Makoto’s neck. The scent got even stronger and it made his heartbeat race away without control, his body was also trembling. What is happening to him? He felt like getting up and running away, but he also wanted to stay and keep smelling. It felt so barbaric and animalistic and yet he somehow didn’t care.

“Haru” Makoto’s deep voice startled him. Did he wake up? “Haru” he repeated in a mumble, he was still asleep but talking “Haru” the called heard Makoto take a deep sniff of his neck.

And it all hit him.

The smell. The continuing wanting of keep smelling. The relaxing feeling this scent gave him.

Makoto and Haru were true lovers.

Haru’s face turned different shades of red at the realization. But it was impossible! They’ve known each other for two decades and they never perceived the other like that! Flashbacks from his life at Iwatobi town replayed on his head, all his memories were with Makoto, always together, doing things together, going to school together, doing homework together—wait.

What if they never noticed something because… they were always together?

He tried to remember one moment, one day, one single second of his life without Makoto and he couldn’t because it was non-existent. They never perceived each other because they always were together, so their scents were always present on their noses. And nobody seemed to question them about being together all the time because of the firm belief that the scent would appear some day in another person. But then why did Haru perceived it so strongly yesterday? Maybe because Makoto wasn’t there and Haru was on his bed, the only way to have noticed something in the first place was if they had hugged like they were doing right now.

Maybe that’s why his stomach was hurting like hell for the past week. But why Makoto looked so fine with the idea of going to find true love?

_“Makoto didn’t feel ok leaving you behind when he discovered you puked, so we came back really early”_

Nagisa’s voice said on his head. Now that he thought about it, that sounded like a mere excuse to come back to him. Haru couldn’t prevent a smile form in his lips. One of Makoto’s hands started to caress his back slowly as he mumbled his name again. This time the dark-haired closed his arms around the taller man’s waist. He decided to wake him up.

“Makoto” he called softly on his ear “Wake up, Makoto” the bigger body moved a little “I need you to wake up, Makoto” Haru shook the other’s body a little until other type of sounds were heard.

“Yes, Haru, I’m awake…” the green-eyed murmured half-sleep and yawning.

“Open your eyes, Makoto” and after saying this, he felt the brunette’s body tensing, Haru concluded that he had opened his eyes and found himself on this compromising position.

“What—what is going on?”

“I don’t know, why aren’t you letting me go?” in fact, the hugging got tighter.

“I… I don’t know” he sounded confused and Haru couldn’t help but giggle “Why are you laughing?”

“I think I found my true love” he sniffed Makoto’s neck lightly “Actually no, I’m pretty sure I did. And you?” he could feel the green-eyed’s body tremble.

“It can’t be…” those words actually hurt Haru a little.

“Why do you doubt? You were the one obsessed with finding true love”

“No! I mean, I know” and yet he continued to caress the smaller man’s back “I just… I just thought it was strange and kind of impossible”

“What do you mean?”

Makoto then explained that he had perceived a different, strong and alluring scent some weeks ago, but it was inside their apartment and it was impossible to think that, after all these years, Haru was his true love, so he just thought of it as a temporal thing. And since then he had the idea of finding his real true love but it just didn’t happen. And he confessed that the mere idea of finding someone made him really nervous and made him feel kind of guilty, which intensified when they left Haru alone, but he simply assumed it was a friendship thing.

“Yesterday at night I wasn’t able to feel relaxed, my nervousness got worse and I actually felt kind of sick, that’s when I called you, just to hear your voice and feel better” Makoto continued to talk “But then you said you had puked and I started to really worry about you, Haru, that’s why we came back as soon as we could. Then I found you in my bed and…”

He fell silent, as if he was ordering the words inside his mind.

“You looked so peaceful and relaxed, then I laid down next to you and this… scent, it was so strong, a scent to fresh water? A scent that made me think of Iwatobi, it was the same scent I felt weeks ago and it was coming from you, and then I kind of lost it?” his voice was lightly cracking, was he crying? “And I didn’t want to let you go” he whispered “Being with you feels so right, Haru, being like this, so close to you, it feels like it’s meant to be. Being together with you makes my body feel so light and right, it makes every painful thought go away”

Haru gasped a little. Somehow Makoto was able to express everything that he, the blue-eyed, was feeling right at that moment with just a few words. It’s meant to be. It’s so natural. Haru felt Makoto sniffing his neck.

“Now I get why Rei and Nagisa smell each other so often” the brunette said on a whisper “You smell amazing, Haru, so addictive I could stay like this forever”

“We should kiss”

_._

Haru perfectly knew that he had sentenced himself to death when he proposed that. The kiss itself was magical, his soul died and came back to life in an instant and Makoto’s spring scent invaded the whole room and all of his senses.

“This is what true love is” he thought to himself.

But just after they kissed for the first time, their hands started to wander through each other bodies, slowly and curiously caressing the muscles under the clothes until there were no more clothes on them, but flying up to the roof to fall to the floor forgotten in the middle of all the frenzy, as if the clothes were obstructing their senses to keep perceiving his partner’s smell. Now they were completely naked.

“Mmmmh Haru, so perfect” Makoto purred while passing his nose through the other’s torso “How is it that your scent is so perfect?” he had his hands over Haru’s hips “I feel like drowning on you”

For Haru, all the romantic bullshit society is so obsessed had sense now. All these wonderful feelings, sensations and emotions just because his true love was touching him and just because his scent was nearby. He still thought it all sounded really creepy and barbaric, but that’s the way things are for the moment.

“More” Haru begged on a soft voice “I want more, Makoto” the called knelt on the bed and opened the blue-eyed’s legs.

“What do you want, Haru?”

“Touch me more, Makoto” he was so excited, they hadn’t done anything sexual per sé but his dick was already hard - just like his companion’s -.

“To be honest, Haru, I’ve imagined this before” he grabbed Haru’s cock and started to pump him “Well, more like dreamed, when I first perceived your scent, weeks ago” he bit his lower lips “And you looked just like this” the teased started to moan and move his hips “No, you look even better, Haru”

Was it like this for everyone? For everyone that had found their true love? Do they also feel like submerging on their destined love’s scent? Like wanting to drown on it forever and never ever let go? Haru had always thought that everyone was over-reacting, it couldn’t be that good. But, boy, was he wrong.

So very wrong.

He opened his blue eyes and looked to the green pair in front of him, who translated his need and leaned over him to kiss. Haru closed his arms around Makoto’s neck. Even just kissing felt so great, their lips touching felt like burning – a good burning, of course – and it made his heart explode from all the emotions he was feeling.

The dark-haired then pushed lightly his partner to be able to sit and masturbate him too, provoking that the brunette started to moan in the kiss, sending Haru shivers of the good kind through his body. They got closer to each other, close enough for their erections to touch and Haru grab them both to continue with the pumping, Makoto took the opportunity to cup the blue-eyed’s ass with both hands. The kiss was broken when they needed the air to breath but was immediately replaced with both of them hiding their faces on their lover’s necks.

The brunette’s scent was so strong, so strong that made Haru wonder if his own scent was just like this for Makoto.

“I’m—I’m gonna cum, Haru” the green-eyed’s voice was a moaning mess, which only incited Haru to move his hand faster, along with his hips, as he felt Makoto’s hands tighten on his ass.

“Cum, Makoto” he whispered on a moan on his ear “I’m going to cum too, let’s do it” his breath was erratic but that didn’t impeded him from kissing and biting his lover’s neck.

And just like that, a big wave of different sensations covered their bodies, making them moan loudly on par of trembling and releasing their white and hot semen between them, smearing their torsos and Haru’s hand in the way. Makoto hugged him tightly and the blue-eyed could feel their heartbeats racing away at the same time, with the same intensity, and his companion’s scent deepened in his nose turning his mind into a puddle of blissfulness.

_._

After half an hour, they were still naked and hugging tightly each other on Makoto’s bed, with their legs interlaced and their faces on the other’s neck. The mere idea of letting his partner go never crossed their minds, they wanted to stay there forever, until a sound interrupted their atmosphere, a musical sound.

The brunette recognized it as his cell phone on the nightstand, so he extended his arm to pick it up, still not letting go Haru.

“Hello?”

“Mako-chan! It’s me, Nagisa!” his voice sounded cheerful and loud, even Haru was able to hear him “How are you, Mako-chan? When we got out you were still sleeping”

“I’m fine”

“It’s something wrong, Mako-chan? You voice sounds… drowsy?” he now sounded confused.

“Yes, but I’m fine” he took a sniff from Haru’s neck. The other end of the line went silent.

“Did you just sniff?” Nagisa asked. That made Makoto come back to his senses.

“What?”

“You just sniffed, Mako-chan, that’s weird” he laughed “How’s Haru? He looked fine when we left”

“He’s also fine, Nagisa” his voice was hasty; he just wanted to finish the talking.

“I’m glad! Hey, I’m calling because Rei-chan forgot something at your place, can I come over to pick it up?” Makoto scanned the room with his eyes and saw Rei’s cellphone over Haru’s bed.

The brunette caressed Haru’s back with his free hand and now Haru took a breath from his neck.

“Come other day, Nagisa, please” more silence.

“You’re sniffing Haru, aren’t you?”

Makoto sat up immediately.

“What—what are you talking about, Nagisa?!” his face was a bright red.

“And Haru is sniffing you!” he seemed to be amused “That’s so weird!”

“Who are you to talk?! Rei and you sniff each other all the time!”

“It’s weird because you just discovered you’re true lovers!” he laughed loudly “I mean, I’m glad! But wow! Who would have thought?! Hey, maybe we should go on a double date! Oh! Do you want some advice? I know how hard it’s to stop smelling but I—“ Makoto hanged up and then went back to Haru.

“So embarrassing” the green-eyed’s face was still red.

“But” Haru started talking “Maybe we should take his advice” Makoto looked at him with a confused look “Because I really don’t want to let you go”

Makoto chuckled and caressed Haru’s dark hair.

“Me neither, Haru”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered I like the True Love trope.


End file.
